uglydollfandomcom-20200222-history
SHHHHHHHH!
SHHHHHHHH! is an Uglydoll comic book, published in the United States on December 31st, 2013. Most of the comics are written by Travis Nichols, but some comics are written by David Horvath and Sun-Min Kim (the creators of Uglydolls) and other guest stars. In order from first to last, the comics are: 1. Contageous: One morning, Ox yawns. This causes Big Toe nearby to yawn. Then Trunko yawns. Big Toe yells to Ox "Do you have any idea what you've done?!" Most of the comic is just uglies from all over the world yawning, including the author of the comic (Ox). 2. Stakeout: Wedgehead is trying to spy on someone, but gets interrupted by Ox. 3. So, You Want to be a Ninja?: Batty Shogun teaches Wedgehead the arts of "ninjocity." 4. Frostbite pt. 1/3: Frostbite (Ice Bat in a superhero costume) saves the day by giving Big Toe back his kite which got stuck in a tree. However, he calls Frostbite "Ice Bat," which annoys him. 5. Gotcha-Gotcha!: Wedgehead tries to get a special toy capsule, but keeps getting the same one over and over. This comic is written from right to left and is in Japanese, just like a Japanese comic book. 6. Secret Crush: One day, Nimah sees Wage and Babo pass by on a scooter. She tries to talk to Wage, but fails since she is too shy. Later, she goes to a cafe. There, Wage accidentally gets her green bean custard and takes a bite out of it before he realized, so the two go on an unexpected date. 7. Shh! Shh!: One day, Uglytown is deserted, all except for Babo, who wonders where everybody is. When he gets home, everyone surprises him because it was his birthday. But it turns out to be Tray's birthday instead. 8. Ahem!: Ox and Wedgehead are breaking rules at the library, but the librarian realizes that she has broken a rule, too. 9. Frostbite pt. 2/3: Frostbite finds Tray's lost uglydog, but like last time, he is called Ice Bat. 10. Olly Olly Ox & Free: It is a rainy day, and all the ulgies are stuck inside the house. They play many games, one of them being hide and seek. But Trunko ends up hiding longer than he intended to, so he becomes the "new hide and seek champion!" 11. Take Your Little Buddy to Work Day: Gassy takes his "little buddy" to work, but he scares Gassy with his shadow. 12. Outer Self Industries: An advertisment for an uglyworm that can improve whoever buys it. 13. Shhh!: An ugly ( possibly Mover) tries to talk to people, but everyone is busy with something else. It ends with everyone eating donuts at the skate park. This has a very similar title to the other comic, "Shh! Shh!" 14. Unspoken: Wage and Babo test their phsycic abilities. 15. Frostbite pt. 3/3: Frostbite saves Wage, Babo, Jeero, and Nimah from a jam-spill. This time, he does not mind being called Ice Bat. 16. Good Morning: Ox wakes up a couple of sleeping uglies. 17. This Bird's Life: Babo's Bird annoys a couple of uglies.